Want
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Sirius/Marlene. One Shot. Inspired by a song. Read it! Review it!


~ Want ~

Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon

**A/N: I wrote this a while back, and I just found it today, and seriously going through this I went "Wow, did I really write this?" So yeah, I'm proud of it!**

**Inspired by the song _Rolling In The Deep_ by Adele, I dont own the song (I wish I did) but I find the lyrics amazing and fitting for my favorite couple (said couple I don't own either... sad and cruel world this is..)**

* * *

><p><em>There's a fire starting in my heart,<em>  
><em> Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark, <em>

Marlene threw the cigarette to the ground - after some stupid break up she had picked up the bad habbit of smoking and never had the guts to stop it, but well he found it hot so she really hadn't had a reason to stop.

Anyways, she threw her cigarette to the ground and stared at the man in front of her. He was leaning against a wall, his black motorcycle standing in front of him as he waited for someone, his eyes found hers after few seconds.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly as she passed him, wondering to herself for whom he was waiting.

Her question was answered quickly as a perky brunette came flying down the stairs from the house that Sirius had been leaning against.

"I'm sorry for making you wait!" the girl said, flipping her hair back.

Marlene narrowed her eyes in disgusts as she watched Sirius push himself from the wall and walk towards the girl and kissing her straight on the lips, probably just doing that because he knew that she was watching.

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,_  
><em> Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare,<em>  
><em> See how I'll leave with every piece of you,<em>  
><em> Don't underestimate the things that I will do,<em>

It angered her beyond messure that he was playing with her like that, thinking about her as he kissed that girls lips.

She stopped, turned around so she was fully facing him, only standing few steps away from his motorcycle, putting one hand on each of her hips she sent him a challenging look.

He looked up and smirked at her, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

Marlene could almost feel the fire starting in her chest, how _dare _he test her like this?

She pulled up her phone and brought it to her ear.

"Gideon! I was _just _thinking about you." she said to the empty line, a little louder than necessary, eyeing Sirius carefully as he stood frozen, with arms around the brunette but staring at the blonde.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
><em> Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,<em>

She forced up a giggle. "I can be there in few minutes and we can have _fun_ if you know what I mean." she giggled again, brushing hair from her face to be able to eye Sirius better.

His fists were clenched around the brunette's dress, his eyes dark grey and narrowed.

It drove her wild with satisfaction.

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
><em> They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<em>  
><em> The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<em>  
><em> I can't help feeling,<em>

"Sirius?" the brunette seemed to have noticed she didn't have his whole attention anymore. "Are we leaving or not?" her mouth formed a small pout.

He teared him self from Marlene for a moment, staring down at the brunette. His eyes still dark with anger. "I actually just remembered James asked me to help him with Harry tonight," he replied smoothly. his muscles soothing down a bit, giving her an apologetic smile. "Can we reschedule?"

The girl looked as if Christmas has just been canceled. "But-" she started.

He gave her a swift kiss on the lips which could make a grown_ straight_ man melt.

Marlene's mouth twitched.

"O-ohkay. It's already-alright I mean... What about tomorrow?" The girl managed up as he pulled away

"Perfect." Sirius replied, he then pulled his hands away from the brunette, as to show her it was time for her to leave.

She nodded her head and turned around, giving Marlene a small glare before she vanished into the house she had come from again.

Sirius pulled his fingers through his hair, walking slowly towards his motorcycle that had Marlene placed behind it, never tearing his eyes from her face.

_We could have had it all,_  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em> Rolling in the deep,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>  
><em> You had my heart inside your hand,<em>  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em> And you played it to the beat,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>

Marlene had forgotten that she was still holding the phone as she watched Sirius walk closer.

Realizing it was still in her hand she quickly stuffed it back in her pocket, receiving up from it instead another white cigarette.

Sirius walked towards his bike, pulling his own cigarette from his pocket.

"Fire?"

The first word spoken between them that night.

He looked at her, waving his own cigarette slightly at her.

"Here," she threw him her lighter.

She knew he didn't just talk to her to get some fire, he could easily have used his wand.

He chugged it back and she caught it, stuffing it back in her jeans pocket.

_Baby, I have no story to be told,_  
><em> But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<em>

She turned around, as if to walk away, without even bidding him goodbye.

She had only taken one step when she found his arm snaking arounds her, yanking her a little harshly back.

She found her self stumbling on the high heels - maybe a worn out effect after all the drinks she had downed earlier - she stumbled straight into his chest, backing away again she looked up.

He didn't let go of her hand as he stared her down, even on her heels and with her tall natural height, she was still shorter than him.

"Get off it." She told him, biting down on her lip as she pronounced the "off" knowing he liked how she bit down.

"Off what?" he asked, his grey eyes a little lighter than before still staring into her blue ones.

"This." she said, placing her free hand on her hip.

He was confused, and truthfully she was too.

"Let go of me," she said, not angrily but rather softly.

He let go of her with an eye roll. "Where are you going?"

_Think of me in the depths of your despair,_  
><em> Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em> They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>  
><em> The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<em>  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em> I can't help feeling,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>

"Where am I going?" she repeted, "I'm going to see Gideon," she said it as if it had been obvious - which of course it had been, but she knew that if she sounded like that, pointing out it in an obvious way - she knew it would drive him mad.

His eyes darkened at the sound of his name, his fingers forming fists.

"What?" she asked, her voice sweet and fake as she played obvious to his reaction. "Where do you head tonight?" she then added, crossing her arms and slightly leaning on one leg, tilting her head to the side.

He shrugged.

"Going to see James?" she pushed further.

He shrugged again. "Prolly not, he and Evans were planning this romantic dinner thing," he made a small gagging noise.

"Lupe?" she then offered, brushing a stray of hair from her face, which immediately fell back over her face.

She groaned but did nothing, ignoring the hair in her eyes.

"Busy," he answered, his hand leaning forward to brush the stray behidn her ear. it stuck.

"Oh,"

She ignored the fluttering feeling in her stomach that burst out when his skin touched hers.

_We could have had it all,_  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em> Rolling in the deep,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>  
><em> You had my heart inside your hand,<em>  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>

_And you played it to the beat,_  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>

_Could have had it all,_  
><em> Rolling in the deep,<em>  
><em> You had my heart inside your hand,<em>  
><em> But you played it with a beating,<em>

_Throw your soul through every open door,_  
><em> Count your blessings to find what you look for,<em>

He gave away a small sigh. "Can I give you a ride?"

Her eyebrows rose. "To Gideon's?" _You really want to drive me to the man who may be my next boyfriend?_

"Where else?" _Come with me._

She frowned slightly. "Okay."

Sirius' fingers wrapped around her arm again as he pulled her towards the bike.

He handed her his black helmet.

"Put it on."

She took it with a silent 'thank you' and slid it on.

It smelled - just like him.

She felt the same feeling in her stomach as his smell filled her nose, the same feeling that she had felt when he had touched her.

It's been so long since she'd been close to him, kissed him, felt him against her.

She tried to ignore the feeling again as she slid on the bike behind him. Wrapping her arms in a slightly hesitated way around his waist.

"Hold on." he instructed before the bike lifted it self up in the air.

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,_  
><em> You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,<em>

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me),_  
><em> We could have had it all,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>  
><em> We could have had it all,<em>  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em> It all, it all, it all,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>

"Can... can we stop by my place," Marlene breathed out into his ear.

Her body was so close to his. She was tingling, all over.

She felt him nod, his body slightly stiff against hers.

He knew the way to her appartment well. Very well. _Too _well.

When he was close anough, he lowered the bike.

Her arms tightned around him as the bike hit the ground with a bang.

Few more minutes and then he stopped.

"Thanks," she said as he helped her climb off, handing him his helmet again.

_We could have had it all,_  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em> Rolling in the deep,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>  
><em> You had my heart inside your hand,<em>  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em> And you played it to the beat,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>,

"Want to come inside?"

She broke.

She had been planning on making him pay.

For the brunette.

For the feeling he made her feel.

For playing with her heart.

For everything.

She wanted to set him on fire and watch him burn.

But she _wanted him_ more.

He made her want him so badly.

Even though she wanted to make him jealous, wanted to watch him burn, wanted to hear him screaming out her name in agony, wanted to make him feel the pain she felt.

She wanted it all, because she wanted to see him _want _her.

She wanted _his_ want.

"Okay." he agreed, silently to follow her home.

Both of them already knowing they weren't leaving to go to Gideon's place that night.

_Could have had it all,_  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em> Rolling in the deep,<em>  
><em> (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>  
><em> You had my heart inside your hand,<em>  
><em> (You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>

She wondered a bit to herself wy she went through all of this emotions for him.

Because in the end, she knew she did it all for him.

She wondered why she gave him her heart and then watched him play it.

She wondered why she felt the sick feeling of pleasure.

How whatever he did, whoever he did, whoever he was with, he still made her feel the want.

Because she truly wanted him, she didn't want Gideon or any of her other ex boyfriends.

None of them could make her feel like he could.

Not even with their promises of love.

Not ever had Sirius told her he loved her.

He had never even used the word "love" in front of her.

But maybe it wasn't about love.

It wasn't love.

It was... want.

Nothing emotional - just strong physical attraction.

Or at least that is what she told her self she wanted it to be.

_But you played it,_  
><em> You played it,<em>  
><em> You played it,<em>  
><em> You played it to the beat.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at endings...<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
